


It's him: Part twelve

by Diviny



Series: It's him [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviny/pseuds/Diviny
Summary: Part twelve of the 'It's him' series!The woman comes closer to Castiel, ready to strike. Can the team still exist without the fourth member? What was it even about? Dean decides to take the lead and do some research on the woman. The weird becomes weirder and the normal becomes the weirdest. How can this possibly have a sane ending?





	

Novaks 

 

The woman is just one step away from Castiel. Castiel looks up at her and sees a weird glow in her eyes. She smiles with an evil grin and raises her arm that holds the knife. Castiel closes his eyes and puts his hand in front of his face.

‘NO!’ Gabriel screams as he loses his grip and his balance, falling off the branch and out of the tree. Before he falls, he can only see the woman’s arm slashing down before he hits the ground and feels pain rushing through his body. Then he hears a bang and the view goes black.

 

Winchesters

Dean is frozen as he watches the woman with the knife walking towards Castiel. Then he feels something strange. Something is pulling him. Like a strong rope that’s pulling him towards Castiel. It comes from inside. He folds his arms around his stomach, thinking that will help, but it’s not just coming from there, the pull is everywhere… in his entire body. Then he feels a sudden ache, no, more like a _draining_. He feels energy flowing out of him and he collapses on his knees.

 _No… not now… I have to…_ the fatigue makes his vision blurry, even though it already was due to the tears in his eyes. Dean rolls on his side and curls up, pinching his eyes together. The aches stop, probably because he doesn’t have enough energy to feel anymore, but he still feels the strong pull.

It pulls him closer and closer…

‘NO!’ Gabriel screams.

He hears someone falling on the ground.

He can’t see the woman, but he _knows_ she will strike soon.

He feels fear, but not just his own.

He feels someone else’s fear…

 _Castiel’s_ fear.

He feels two hearts pounding, and thousands of thoughts altogether, crashing into each other and screaming for help.

Then the pull weakens and the blade gets closer.

 _No, this can’t be over!_ Dean's thoughts scream into the darkness.

Then all the thoughts stop.

Except for one, one that’s not his own. It’s not his own voice. It’s saying one word in a calm and slightly relieved tone… a _name_.

 

_‘Dean?’_

_Castiel?_

Dean feels the pull again, and he hears a gunshot. The pull stops aching and instead, flows through his body like a slow stream of water. He gets the feeling of relieve as fear drifts away.

Dean pulls his hands away from his eyes. He didn’t realize he put them there. He blinks a few times and the blurry vision slowly clears up. He’s still on the side of the road. He sees someone lying in the short grass. He doesn’t remember who it is. He feels all confused.

_What just happened?_

Then he remembers.

The ambulance. The crash. His brother being gone. The dead body in the tree. The woman. The knife. Castiel.

And those thoughts… they were freighting. What about that pull and the pain he felt? But that was probably all in his head. It must be.

But what about that gunshot? That sounded _very_ real.

Dean’s eyes widen as he regains his strength and pulls himself up from the ground. He turns to look towards the ambulance. He sees… _three_ people.

It takes him a while to put names to their faces. A guy is standing with a gun in his hand, a woman is lying on the ground… and Castiel is getting up.

Three people:

Castiel, the woman, who was one of the ambulance staff members, and that guy…

He can’t believe it.

_It’s Sam._

 

‘Sam?’ Dean asks with a raspy voice as he stands up. He walks towards Sam and Castiel.

‘Dean,’ Sam says relieved as he drops the gun and walks towards his brother.

They hug each other and Dean whispers, ‘I thought you were dead.’

Sam doesn’t answer and instead hugs Dean even tighter.

‘I’m sorry I let you go,’ Dean says apologizing.

‘It’s okay,’ Sam says.

Dean pulls away. ‘How did you get here? Why weren’t you in the ambulance? What was… who is… why did she…’ Dean’s thoughts take control again and Sam notices.

‘Dean, calm down. I will explain, okay?’ He looks up to his brother, who looks down at him.

‘You’re getting really tall,’ Dean says.

Sam smirks.

‘You better watch it.’

‘Gabriel?’

Dean and Sam both look at Castiel, who’s already standing up right. Dean sees Sam’s eyes following Castiel’s, that are focusing on Gabriel, who is lying in the grass under the tree.

‘Gabriel?’ Castiel repeats as he starts running towards his brother.

 

Novaks

_‘Gabriel.’_

_Huh?_

_‘Gabriel?’_

_What is it?_

_‘Gabriel?’_

‘What?!”

Gabriel slowly opens his eyes and sees Castiel.

‘Oh, hey, Cassie,’ Gabriel says with a tired tone. ‘Weren’t you busy getting stabbed or something?’

‘Not today,’ Castiel answers and he lifts Gabriel up.

‘Ow! Ow!’ Gabriel screams. ‘My leg!’ He puts his hands on his leg. ‘I guess I broke it after I fell from that fucking tree.’

_‘Why the hell would he jump from a tree?’_

Gabriel’s eyes widen.

‘So… you’re not a pool of gross skin and clothes after all, huh?’

Gabriel turns around and looks at Sam, who glares at Dean and Castiel questioning before he realizes Gabriel is, in fact, talking about _him_.

‘Uh, I guess not.’

Gabriel squints at Sam. ‘Okay. Good for you.’

‘C’mon, let’s get you up.’

Castiel puts his right arm around Gabriel’s waist and pulls Gabriel’s left arm over his shoulders.

‘Ow, ow, ow,’ Gabriel says repeatedly. ‘Be careful, I’m injured.’

‘Sorry,’ Castiel mumbles. He nods towards the crashed vehicle. ‘I guess you’re lucky. There’s already an ambulance.’ At that moment, as if it was planned, the fire spreads and heats the engine, causing the ambulance to blow up.

The four hit the ground and cover their faces as the vehicle bursts into waves of heated flames.

 

Winchesters

  
They all get up and cough due to the thick smoke. Dean glances at the burning ambulance and remembers someone.

_The woman._

He jumps up and runs towards the vehicle.

‘Dean!’ Castiel yells at him, ‘what are you doing?!’

Dean doesn’t answer and starts looking. He finds her. It won’t take long until the fire will reach her. Dean tries to feel her pulse, but the fire leaps forward and Dean feels the heat biting at him. ‘Dean!’ He hears. Dean looks at the body one more time. Then he turns around and runs back to the others. He grabs Gabriel’s other arm and puts it around his shoulders.

‘Let’s get out of here.’

 

‘Dammit!’

Dean hits the hood of the car with his hand palm. ‘She ain’t driving,’ he sighs. ‘Don’t worry, we’ll just call Bobby,’ Sam says, ‘he can come pick us up and fix the Impala.’

Dean nods. ‘Okay then.’

He grabs his phone and dials Bobby’s number.

 

‘Bobby! How are you?’

 

**Thursday**

Led Zepplin tunes dance through Dean’s head.

_What even happened today? It went really quick… suspiciously quick. I still don’t understand why I found that pile of skin in the ambulance… I remember it from somewhere… where did I see it before?_

Dean pulls himself up from his bed and takes off his headphones. He sits down behind his desk and starts up his laptop. Dean sees 2:14 in red lights on his alarm clock. _Is it already this late? I didn’t even notice… I’m getting real sick of this mysterious shit, it’s totally fucked up. I only met the Novaks a few days ago… and now we’re all involved in paranormal Ghostbuster crap._ Dean’s desktop appears on the computer and a picture of Castiel sticking out his tongue at the camera shows up. _That weirdo. We were supposed to be doing serious research and he takes a fucking selfie._ Dean giggles. _Speaking of serious research, do it right now._ Dean opens Google Chrome and clicks on the search bar. He thinks for a while. _I have seen it before, so it must be in my history._

 

_Found it._

_“A ‘Shapeshifter’, also known as a ‘Changeling.’ They can transform into any form they’d like. There’s even Changelings that can transform specifically into animals. They can change at any time and the more powerful the creature, the less effort it takes. According to Legend, most of them shed during the transformation.”_

_What? That’s it. That’s what I saw in the ambulance. It was skin, which is what Shapeshifters shed when they’re transforming. That woman was a Shapeshifter. No doubt about it. first, she took the form of Sam and then the form of a nurse._

Dean thinks back to the flaming body of the woman.

_She’s dead. No doubt about that either… the only thing is…_

A terrifying thought strikes Dean’s mind and he sees flashes in front of him.

_The body in the tree. How could it even get there? There’s no way she transformed into a nurse, escaped from the ambulance, crashed the ambulance, killed the whole staff, hanged up one of the staff member’s body with a detached head and a note and makes her own scene by burying herself in the ambulance like a victim. It didn’t take us that long to get there._

Dean yawns and scratches his head.

 _Whatever… there’s so much strange going on, it’s starting to look normal._ I guess we’ll have to talk about it tomorrow… Sam has to update his story too. If we want to catch up on the enemy, we need to know our allies first.

Dean bites his pencil and continues chewing. He sees his phone lighting up on his bed. He walks over to his bed, grabs the phone and falls down on his back.

_A text from Cas._

He opens his messages.

_No. Several._

_'Hey... ;) thinkin' 'bout me?'_

_This fucker's shy on the streets but turns into a fucking flirt-fuck 1000 when he has a phone in his hands._

_‘Also awake detectiving?’_

_‘I’ve done some research and I’ve come to the conclusion it might be some scary-ass creature called a ‘Shapeshifter.’ I don’t know, but as far as it goes, it seems pretty accurate.’_

_‘About that, I also read it can only be killed with silver. I actually already knew that. Do you know if Sam shot her with a silver bullet?’_

_‘I also wonder, where did Sam get that gun? I know it’s not a very important detail right now, but you don’t just find a gun in the forest.’_

_‘Atleast, not to my experience.’_

_‘But I’m not from Kansas so yeah.’_

_‘There’s strange people here ;)’_

_‘Sorry, getting totally side-tracked. We should definitely talk tomorrow.’_

_‘…Or today. Apparently it’s already Thursday. Time’s getting ahead of me. Geez.’_

_‘Anyway we should talk today. There’s a lot of things left uncovered.’_

_‘Sorry, I gotta go, father’s shouting at Gabriel again.’_

_‘Gabriel just said he’d rather cut off his leg before he’d go to Bible camp.’_

_‘I really gotta go now.’_

_‘Sitting w/ me in Math tomorrow? ;)’_

 

Dean chuckles.

_Guess my family is not the only fucked up family after all._

He taps on the screen and starts typing.

_‘Only if you don’t raise your hand every .3 seconds, you nerd.’_

He turns off the phone and pulls the blanket over his shoulders. Before he can turn around, his phone flashes again. With one arm and his eyes half-closed, Dean looks at the message.

 

_‘Brainy’s the new sexy x’_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, mom, I AM doing my homework... geez...
> 
> Bonjour, mon amies! Another chapter in business and another day closer to the bloodless final... wait, was that a spoiler? Crap. Pretend I said bloody, ok? bloodY. So, I guess I'll have to make up an excuse but I'm not a fan of lying tbh, so... 
> 
> test week. test marathon. test apocalypse. 
> 
> I hope you understand.
> 
> but I found time to write and I got it doooooneeeeeee!!!
> 
> Okay, bye now my mom's coming back.
> 
> Cheers! x


End file.
